itsukatenmanokurousagifandomcom-20200213-history
Hinata Kurenai
Younger identical twin brother of Gekkou. He wields several powers, including the ability to summon different contracted demons and dimensional beings to do his bidding. Hinata wants to capture Saitohimea for a particular reason. Appearance As said, being the identical twin brother of Gekkou, he looked exactly like him, with the exception of the streak of white hair down his face. It was shown that he had that streak of hair since he was young. Wearing a suit with a black tie, covered by his red jacket that makes him look like a vampire himself. He also seemed to wear a monocle, unknown whether for powers or just fashion. Note that in the novels, he is described to be identical to Gekkou except for his cold emotionless eyes. The illustrations were intentionally made different to tell them apart. Personality Described to be cold and emotionless, he sees all other humans, including his own brother, as inferior to himself. History As Hinata and Gekkou are identical twins, Hinata inherited part of the "Unfortunate Double Headed Crow", a servant of the Tenma created by the Tenma themselves. He is known to the Tenma as the "Right Head of the Crow". Since birth, he is born with vast knowledge and wisdom, allowing him to use magic and contract demons. Having seen the truth of the world and the end of it (through the Prophecy) at a young age, he sees other human beings as foolish creatures indulging in their everyday foolishness. As such, he was thrown into deep solitude and despair. While his elder twin brother, Gekkou, thought the same way, in truth, Hinata's knowledge and despair was of a magnitude many times greater than Gekkou, thus he also sees Gekkou as a fool. However, his love and faith in his elder brother led him to perform certain acts. Plot Volume 1 of the story tells of Hinata's desire to capture Saitohimea at a young age. It also tells of Hinata's murder of his parents, whose purpose was later revealed to be intentional in order to lead Gekkou to eventually devour himself. Before he left, he pointed to the ceiling and asked Gekkou, "Can you see this?", to which Gekkou replied "No." It was later revealed that Hinata was asking whether Gekkou could see the Prophecy, which was written on every object in every place, and tells of the past and the future of the object and place. It was later revealed in volume 8 that Hinata was in great despair because he knew that the Prophecy cannot be changed regardless of the intentions or actions of the people who knew of it. This was in fact proven by the destruction of the << Military >>, which reverted the Prophecy deadline from 6 years later, back to the original 1 month after the end of the first summer vacation. 9 years after killing his parents, Hinata sent Mirai on the pretext of killing Gekkou. In actual fact, all these had already been written in the Prophecy, and Hinata had gone to the Demon Plane and made an agreement with Skrald, Mirai's mother, which eventually led up to the sending of Mirai to Gekkou's home. At the end of volume 1, Hinata fought against Gekkou, Taito, Himea, and Mirai, and was supposedly killed by Gekkou after an intense battle. However, it was later revealed that the Hinata who fought the group was merely a bunshin (clone), and not the real body of Hinata. In volume 2, Hinata sent a Tenshi, a servant and messenger of the Tenma, to survey Miyasaka High, and to warn Gekkou of the encroaching Moon, as a result of taking Saitohimea under his wing. In volume 3, Hinata, acting in the capacity of the servant of the Tenma, met up with Haruka with an intention of using her against the Gods on the Other Side of the Moon, but changed his mind. In volume 5, the story moved back to the timeline which was some time after Hinata had killed his parents. Bringing his horde of demons, he went to see Skrald, the Mistress that lord over all Lightning / Thunder, and probably the most powerful demon in the Makuae (Demon Plane). Powerful as he was, he had even made a contract with one of the most powerful demons in Makuae, Ivyy, daughter of Astaroth. Subsequently, Skrald made an agreement with Hinata and agreed to hand over Mirai when she's of age. Skrald was also interested to see how the Prophecy would unfold and whether she would really be killed by the Dark Rabbit, as shown to her in her Prophecy dreams. She had also agreed to Hinata's proposal of letting herself get devoured by Gekkou together with him. In volume 6, Hinata attacked the << Military >>, when the barrier was intentionally lowered by Cross. He laughed at Cross's foolishness in tampering with the Prophecy. Cross had allowed Hinata's infiltration in an attempt to gather intelligence on the Tenma, as well as to find out why Hinata was seeking so much power. What Hinata only revealed here, was that both Gekkou and himself had actually saw the Prophecy and the end of the world when they were young, but Gekkou, with his air-headed idiocy had said that he would do something about it. Subequently, holding a much a greater amount of power and wisdom, Hinata erased Gekkou's memory of the Prophecy, but it was implied that somehow, he had carried a slight hope that Gekkou could actually do something about it. In volume 8, Hinata had waited in Makuae for Gekkou, as written in the Prophecy. It was during here, after a dialogue between the two brothers, Gekkou recalled more clearly the time he had seen the Prophecy and understood Hinata's actions. Hinata had waited for Gekkou, so that Gekkou could devour him and Skrald to acquire their powers and then used them in an attempt to stop the Prophecy. However, lamenting in despair, Hinata had said that even if he had done all these, the Prophecy will still be fulfilled. But he had come anyway to get devoured since it was written in the Prophecy. In the end, Gekkou refused to devour Hinata, and said that he would stop the Prophecy somehow, and if Hinata were so weak-willed, he should join with him as his slave. Hinata laughed and in conclusion, agreed to lend Gekkou his power in the showdown with Temperon Crowley that is to take place in 20 days' time. Powers & Abilities Trivia He likes dumplings as shown in the OVA. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kurenais